Chinese Water Torture
by plink
Summary: After a long day, the last thing you need is a tease. Or is it? Lovely shonen-ai goodness, KyouHaku. Giftfic. nn Yea, I am not dead XD


_Complete time-freeze. Oooh, Plink is bad XD Set just after Shobu's duel with Kokujo :3_

**Chinese Water Torture**

Long days called for a special treatment. The kind of long days when nothing seems to go right – you miss your bus just as you reach the stop, you're late for school, you forgot your lunch money…you loose a duel.

Kyoushiro Kokujo was _having_ one of those particular days and it showed. A true creature of darkness has little to fear, but some little blighter with a flamethrower can do a lot to you; such as Shobu Kirifuda, the current wonder boy in the ranks.

Bloody disgusting.

So, aching and deeply wishing that he hadn't spent most of his warm up time thinking of some form of stupid song in accordance to the 'laws' (Laws? Hah! As if, he thought angrily, they had proper laws here – songs his ass!) Kokujo dragged himself down the hall and wondered where life would take him now. He'd failed unfortunately. That supposed fourth guardian had been hellishly easy to beat; he just hadn't expected Kirifuda to catch on so damn fast…

He bared his teeth at a foolish white soldier that came too close. They always lined up, and now they were watching him through animal eyes, looking at the marks on his flesh. Kokujo made no sign of acknowledging them – as far as he was concerned, pain happened to other people.

Okay, scratch that.

He was _hurting_.

And annoyed!

That little _bastard_!

Another right turn and he was in a corridor he recognised. Of course…_he'd_ seen the duel. Kokujo knew what failure meant – he'd never been a true part of the Temple's hierarchy, just on the outside – and now he would be banned for life. That prospect on it's own didn't actually bother him…after all, the Temple was full of try-hard-wannabes. But what did matter was _him_.

The door was pushed open hesitantly. No answer from within; but Kokujo slipped into the soothing interior of the semi-lit room. Its design and furniture placement were typically eastern, sparse, but at the same time wholly European with each piece of furniture made of solid wood, warm and comforting to his battered body and mind. Blinking, Kokujo wondered where the owner was, but was instantly attracted to the sound of running water.

Pushing the screen aside after he crossed the rug and passed the bed, he slipped across the tiles and stared down at the calm surface of the sunken bath in front of him. Looking up, he saw the object of his wanderings in front of him and quietly wondered what was going on.

"Hak-"

"Strip down you filthy creature." Came the disapproving snort. Kokujo frowned, but did as he was told, closing the screen behind him. He took of his jacket and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor as his back clamoured with pain. The grazes across his flesh were starting to show their bruises, and for some strange reason it had become suddenly very hard to move. He looked around, spied the bench and slumped against it to take off his boots, wincing as each muscle ganged up on him to complain about their unfair treatment.

"Hurry up." The impatient growl made him frown and look up, meeting the other's pale eyes. "_What_? The water is getting _cold_!"

"Bah." Pulling himself to stand again, and wishing he hadn't, Kokujo fumbled with his belt, finding everything too bruised and stiff. His middle ached, his back was bruised, and his fingers just –

not needed.

Hakuoh undid his belt with practised ease, then Kokujo's pants. "Step." He commanded. Surprised, Kokujo leaned on him and did as he was told, finding it much easier with the youth's help. Then off came his boxer shorts, and grateful for the arm offered, Kokujo descended into the water, both cursing and blessing the heat of the bath.

He was of the dark; Hakuoh of the light. The two instantly repulsed each other, and yet attracted at the same time. Neither could ever be beaten, there could only be harmony reached between the two, and a fragile one at that.

Harmony…

Kokujo sat down, his head lolling against the side and closed his eyes and let the heat sink into his very bones in order to find some way of making himself feel better. Then, slowly, he looked up and met Hakuoh's eyes again, the youth sitting beside him on the tiles, and wearing that adorable little robe he only brought out on _special_ occasions.

Raising an eyebrow, Kokujo pouted. "Hey…I _lost_."

"I know."

"Aren't you pissed off with me?"

"Should I be?"

"I could have done better."

"True. But…" Hakuoh started to groom him. "Move over please…that's it, you have to understand that Shiori Kirifuda is his father. I'm afraid Shobu has the god-given right to grind everyone into dust."

"…That…really bites."

"You're telling _me_." Hakuoh hissed between his teeth. "Dear lord, when did you last brush? What do you do with your hair?"

Kokujo could only smile. "…Probably not as much as you."

"That is _blatantly_ obvious." There was a painful tug, and Kokujo hissed in response, only to be gently swatted by the younger boy. "Honestly Kyoushiro. I try to housetrain you. Yet you insist on tramping about town without a care in the world…you are quite simply a _feral_."

"If you're trying to get me to play dress ups I'm not in the mood." Kokujo growled.

This achieved him another swipe. "Really, you are such a pain!"

Kokujo laughed then, and smiled faintly as he relaxed once more and allowed Hakuoh to do his work. Hakuoh was truly gentle when it came to matters of a personal nature like this, and the feeling of such care and respect was a positive delight to the wounded duellist. Humming while he did his work, Hakuoh had soon soaped and then conditioned his companion's hair and was carefully brushing it out before tying it loosely back and leaving Kokujo to rest. It hadn't actually taken that long either.

The water was deliciously warm, and now accustomed to it, Kokujo found himself able to move and begin to rub himself down. Every movement was slow, careful, the testing of limits in his current condition. Kirifuda had been very good; very quick to learn…he would have to be more careful next time. Nobody like that could beat the Emperor of Dark and get away with it without a few scars. And, oh, he would _scar_ that little turd…

A second pair of hands came down, massaging his shoulders, and then moving down to his chest. A pair of lips lightly tugged at his ear.

"…Nursie?"

"Don't you _dare_ start, you cheeky sod." Hakuoh stood back up again, hands at the tie of his robe. "You are _dirty_ from that fight. Truly – I don't know _why_ I bother with you."

"Because I know how to make you squeal?"

Stopping, mid strip, Hakuoh looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Hnh…perhaps." Off went the silk, the printed green leaves shimmering on their background of water in the soft light thrown out by the lamps. Mismatched tan-lines, and skin too pale from being stuck inside all the time - A body Kokujo was still trying to explore. On the outside, it was Kokujo who was the rough and tumble one, and Hakuoh the delicate and masterful creature. In the bedroom, however, it was Hakuoh who lost control, his need overtaking the desire to play and enjoy. Kokujo as a rule preferred foreplay, he enjoyed being touched and touching in return, and especially the cuddle afterwards.

He was a devil for it, in fact. Something Hakuoh was trying to get his head around. The big, bad, nasty duellist who liked to snuggle. How did that work?

Stepping into the water and hissing a little at the heat, Hakuoh stretched out the other side and planted a foot either side of Kokujo's slack body. Then with a little pout, he settled down himself and lightly poked Kokujo's stomach with his big toe.

"Oi."

"Meh?" Kokujo opened an eye.

"No sleeping."

Kokujo frowned then, not a nasty one, more of the slightly upset style, eye brows raised. "Haku', I'm not in the mood right now."

Chuckling gently, Hakuoh shook his head. "I know. I've known you long enough to know your limits, Kyou, and you've passed them. The grey beyond awaits. You're exhausted, and nothing's wrong with a bath. I just don't want you sleeping in here, because it will be hard to get you out."

"I'm touched."

"Ugh."

Kokujo smiled, and watched Hakuoh move forward, cuddling close. Arms slipped around his neck, and the lighter haired youth nuzzled his lover with great care, kissing his cheek very chastely, and then laying his head against Kokujo's chest. The older of the two shivered slightly as the younger gently brushed his wounded body, stroking the bruises inflicted by the rampant waves of KaiJudo energy. In reply, Kokujo kissed Hakuoh's forehead and slipped an arm around him too.

"I really worry about you." Hakuoh muttered, still looking down into the water.

"You shouldn't. I was just careless, it won't happen again."

"How do you know that?"

"…I just do."

A light splash. Straddling his hips, Hakuoh sat there, now higher and looking down at Kokujo with something in his eyes – concern? Maybe. "I am _bothered _that Kirifuda seems _determined_ to come in here and usurp my position. And I don't like to admit he can. But if he can beat you-"

"We're not always equal."

Hakuoh's mouth tightened into a thin line. "We're two parts to a whole."

"The KaiJudo is sometimes wrong."

"This isn't a Mimi case!" A pinch. Kokujo winced at his tortured flesh and scowled at Hakuoh above him. "We are chosen for a reason! You because…well, obviously, you're a Kokujo, me because of…I don't know."

"You're flustered." Came the smirked reply.

"What?"

"It's nice to see the one with all the answers stumped for once."

"Oh be quiet."

Kokujo leaned forward, his arms around Haukoh's chest, and listening to his heartbeat. Droplets of water made their way down the fragile skin and he licked them off, feeling the shudder of the one above him. In return, Hakuoh embraced him back, lightly stroking his sleek head.

"You…are _completely_ untameable, Kyoushiro."

"Touch me." Came the whine. Kokujo had closed his eyes, nuzzled close to Hakuoh's flesh. The air was starting to chill again and he wasn't ready for it. This was the battle comedown for sure. But a moment later he felt his entire body tremble as Hakuoh's long and elegant fingers lightly stroked his flesh. Touch meant healing; it always had for Kokujo. The faint glimmerings of KaiJudo energy earthed themselves in his muscles, making him croon softly as the Light duellist continued his caresses.

"Here?" A nail traced down an exposed forearm.

No reply. Kokujo could only watch, eyes half lidded and completely hypnotised as the fingers danced.

"…Here…"

Kokujo nuzzled into Hakuoh's chest, arms tightening as the fingers ran up and down his back, and over his shoulders, his muscles loosening with exquisite shivers of pleasure. Light and dark. Dark and light. His head felt heavy and he badly wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes, Kokujo was once more awakened by a careful movement. Each stab of energy earthed itself somewhere deep inside, restoring him as his own dark energies fed off of it.

"Silly beast." Hakuoh breathed, rising to his knees, hands through the darker one's hair and angling his head upwards to press a soft kiss against his forehead. "Mustn't sleep."

"Let me go, Haku." Kokujo groaned.

"Why?"

Oooh. Naughty. Another kiss. Lips against lips, a tongue lightly pressing, asking for entry. Kokujo broke the kiss, pressed back against the rim of the bath and wondering what would happen next. But Hakuoh answered him; leaving a soft trail of kisses from his cheek to his ear. "…I'm tired."

"Hnh, no rest for the wicked, Kyou." He caught him then, and this time Kokujo didn't resist. Hakuoh's hands kept searching up and down, his body feeling freer with each movement. They kept time with the hungry kisses, and before Kokujo could stop himself- he moved; put his hands on the other youth's hips and drew him against his belly.

The fire was there; it was hard for it not to be. The lithe body rubbing up and down against Kokujo's body was intoxicating, and try as hard as he might he couldn't ignore what he felt inside. The need to sleep was replaced by the need to be satisfied, and whimpering into Hakuoh's kisses, he felt himself harden, body throbbing to a different beat and requesting a different game.

The pain was forgotten.

Hakuoh smiled above him, his long hair as wet and slick as Kokujo's as he looked down, haloed by the light above. Hands on the older youth's shoulders, he continued his ministrations, tickling and stroking the heated skin, no longer wanting kisses and sweet nothings. Kokujo closed his eyes, head forward and nuzzling the other's skin, tongue darting out and playing with a rosy nipple. The moans deepened to husky growls as Kokujo spread Hakuoh's legs wider, and pressed close, desperate to enter.

"You win." He moaned. "You have me. I want you. I need you now."

Hakuoh laughed, an arm around his neck as the other traced down his chest and then his belly; making Kokujo squirm with the touch.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes! Yes, damn you! I'm awake!" Kokujo glared at him. "Now where the hell did you put the condoms? I swear I'm going to explode if I don't have you soon!"

"Oh dear, it is going to be _messy_ then." The gleam of triumph in Hakuoh's eyes made Kokujo's desire plummet into a very dark pit labelled 'whoops'. To his horror the younger stood up, glistening in the light and not at all bothered by the events in the bath. Hakuoh simply picked up a towel, dried himself down. He did it slowly, watching Kokujo's expression of surprised horror, and then put his robe back on, stepping to the side of the bath and slowly doing it up. "One day, I will have to train you properly, Kyou."

"…You _bastard_." Came the quiet reply.

"Don't pout dear." Hakuoh leant down, the folds of the robe falling forward as they kissed again. "I have a duel of my own to attend to, which I will no doubt loose. I need all the power I have to overturn that little upstart, and then some."

"…I don't care! That was a nasty trick!" Fumed Kokujo as Hakuoh stood back up again. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Smirking, the Light duellist went to the door. "Bandages would be a good start. You're nice and clean now, awake, so I have no worries about any chance of concussion you might have had, and oh yes; no post-coital sleep for _you_. Come and watch me duel."

Kokujo shook his head, disgusted.

He sank back into the water as Hakuoh busied himself with dressing, embarrassed and hurt, until the door closed and he felt like he could relax again. So; doing what came naturally at that point; he finished up, got out, drained the bath and then set about drying himself as the water went down the plug-hole. Hakuoh had done his work well – Kokujo was still deeply drained but at least he didn't have to worry about physical damage. The first-aid kit sat on the bed, and climbing back into his boxers and trousers he carefully slipped gauze over the half-healed wounds and then wrapped the bandages around to hold it in place. Then, slipping his jacket back on, he turned out the lights and left Hakuoh's quarters, walking slowly and carefully down the now silent temple.

Okay, _so_ the little bastard had turned him on like that and left him hanging.

At least that brat Shobu was good for something – when this was over, Hakuoh would need some tender love and care…which of course, were supposed to come from _him_. Kokujo smiled then, enjoying the thought – another bath perhaps. Or maybe a simple massage might calm down the hysterics – no matter what happened though, he would have _fun_.

Oh _yes_, he thought, wishing he could walk a little faster. What fun indeed!

_-End_

_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! –stretch- That was nice. I've been needing to write some descent plot orientated playfulness for quite a while, and the boys obliged me nn university keeps me too busy TT _

_This fic is dedicated to the wonderful TaitoFan for introducing me to this pairing in the first place. And yes, it's the same room, grrl! XD Much luv! _

_- Plink_


End file.
